


Resident Evil After Afterlife

by STARS_NEMESIS



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Mutation, Revenge, Zombie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARS_NEMESIS/pseuds/STARS_NEMESIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Afterlife. A powerful Progenitor based Tyrant aboard the Arcadia is freed but what is his connection to Umbrella and his professional connection to Chairman Albert Wesker. What does he plan to do with the survivors? -Major OC's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This takes place almost directly after the film.

In the bow of the ship, Arcadia, a dark figure finally moved. It let out a groan and then a cry of rage and intense fury. It was a scream of a man and an animal.

Slowly the shadow stood up and moved away towards the large blast doors. With its improved hearing it could hear the sounds of gun fire above its head. Smiling in anticipation of a fight it moved forward and hit the blast doors with a gloved hand. The door splintered and fell apart. The darkness moved towards the door and as it did, light fell upon it, it was a man.

Above on the top deck of the Arcadia, Umbrella soldiers had landed and were trying to apprehend the 2000 prisoners. However, Alice, Claire, Chris and many of the survivors were putting up a very good fight. Just as they thought that they would lose the fight, an alarm blared across the ship. The Umbrella soldiers and Jill Valentine froze and then moved toward the Umbrella helicopters. With one last look at them Jill boarded and left.

In the bottom of the ship in Albert Wesker's command seat, the man smiled as the Umbrella crew left. He focused the cameras on Alice, Chris and Claire. Then he noticed movement further away and recognised the figure of Luther West. He decided it was time to reveal himself to the people. Using the intercom system he called out to Alice that Luther was alive and the coordinates for where he was. The entire ship fell silent as his voice echoed out. Some of the survivors joined Alice, Chris and Claire as they headed down to the bottom of the ship looking for the man who had spoken. Finally they made their way to where Chairman Wesker had been. As the doors opened they saw a black clad figure sitting in the chair. They were surprised, because he looked a lot like the man that they had just blown up. He looked like Chairman Albert Wesker. There were some differences such as his hair colour was brown and blonde streaked. But they could not tell much more as he wore black glasses and dark clothes and gloves. His expression was carefully controlled.

"Who are you?" Alice asked the man.

"I am what you used to be." He replied looking at Alice, a small smile playing about his lips.

Alice gasped as Albert Wesker's words from the helicopter were spoken by this man who could not have known them.

"What is it?" Claire asked pointing her gun as the man who simply ignored it.

"How did you know that?" Alice asked him.

"I know a lot of things about everything." He answered. "Now shouldn't you save your friend" he said pointing at the screen that was not damaged where they could see Luther making his way to the Arcadia.

Alice nodded and turned to Claire and Chris.

"Go and get Luther. I will talk with him and find out more." She said still sounding shocked.

Claire and Chris nodded and left. Alice turned back to the man, who continued to smile slightly.

"What's your name?" She asked. "You seem to know a lot about me, now what about you."

"My name is Vincent Patrick Knight and I worked for Umbrella." He responded his smile now gone and his face an emotionless mask.

"You worked for Umbrella, doing what?" Alice asked.

"I was one of the researchers on the virus that has created this global problem. The Progenitor." He responded calmly.

"What is Progenitor?" Alice asked. "It didn't create this problem, the T-Virus did."

Vincent Patrick did not respond but watched the satellite screen as Chris and Claire reached Luther.

Alice asked again, "What is Progenitor?"

"As I said Progenitor is what started all of this. It was a base virus with unimaginable power. When Dr. Charles Ashford created the T-virus for his daughter, Angela, we took the virus and combined it with the Progenitor and the results are what you see now." Vincent Patrick responded.

"So what happened to you?" Alice asked.

"The tables were turned on me. I ended up a guinea pig for the pure unaltered form of the Progenitor virus. Because of this my power is more than any t-virus mutant or creation. Your own powers were born of the t-virus with a small amount of Progenitor. Indeed if you still had your powers I would be able to battle you easily, such is the immensity of my power." He finally finished his story and his mask of indifference was still in place.

"How did you come to be here then?" Alice asked as she watched the satellite images.

"I was brought here. In the bowels of this ship I have a lab. In effect I am still a worker for Umbrella; I am their best researcher next to my partner Chance and our boss Chairman Wesker." He looked at her quickly.

"Who is Chance?" Alice asked picking up on the name with interest.

"Chance was my research partner. All of my work on the Progenitor was also all his work. We became a lot more that just research partners. I remember that when we first started we did not care but as our research progressed at an extraordinary rate we became closer. It was to this end that in the end we were only friends with each other and we closed ourselves of from the other scientists. We were called sociopaths by the others and maybe that is what we eventually became. When I was changed, Chance was there and then he also went through the procedure." Vincent Patrick finished.

"Did he die?" Alice asked watching him closely.

"There were four tyrants a few months ago. You were the one tyrant. I was another and you know of Chairman Wesker and also Chance. Now however there are..."

"Only the two tyrants." Alice finished.

Vincent Patrick chuckled.

"No. There are three tyrants, Myself, Chance and Chairman Wesker." He said smiling.

"He's dead." Alice responded coolly.

"We must go to one of the other research facilities and find Chance. We can research more on this." Vincent Patrick said showing his pristine white teeth.

"I will have to discuss it with the others. But about Wesker. What makes you think that he is alive?" Alice asked starting to move as Chris, Claire and Luther's boat drew closer.

"I can sense that he is still alive as much as I can sense Chance is. Wesker is not gone and you might find it difficult to kill him as we have not died, Myself and Chance and we have been put through many tests before this virus was given to Wesker." Vincent Patrick responded moving with Alice to the top of the Arcadia.

"What sort of tests?" Alice asked.

"They tested our strength, speed, healing ability and out intelligence." He stated as if this was a normal talk over coffee. " We passed all and that was when the accident in the North-American facility happened."

"I was there when it happened." Alice told him hoping to shock him.

However Vincent Patrick simply nodded: "I know" he said calmly.

"How could you possibly know that?" Alice gapes at him as they continue to the outside deck of the Arcadia.

"Mine and Chance's facility has a lot of high tech, we could utilise the cameras and the red queen could do noting because our authority supersedes hers. We saw the entire thing."

They made it onto the deck and Alice moved a little faster towards Luther, Claire and Chris. Vincent Patrick however in an astounding show of acrobatics and superhuman strength jumped onto the roof of the bridge. There he looked down upon them. He saw Alice hug Luther and Luther ask about what has happened and about Arcadia. He nodded slowly.

Alice turned to introduce him and then saw where he was. She stood open mouthed. Luther, Claire and Chris looked up as well, just in time to see him grab a railing with his left hand and hop over the edge. He came down and landed on the deck on his feet, his left leg back and his right leg forward slightly, and his hands hit the deck of the ship with a clang. Then he stood up as if he had been standing there all along and nothing supernatural had just happened.

"You must be Luther West." He said nodding his head at Luther.

Luther nodded but didn't question how he knew. Alice had explained about the man who knew a lot about them.

With that Vincent Patrick turned and walked away a bit. He stood at the edge of the ship and looked out across the water to what remained of Los Angeles.

Eventually after a few hours talking with the survivors, Alice, Claire, Chris, Luther and K-mart made a council of the other survivors who had led others. These would be the decision makers to make life easy on the Arcadia. The council comprised of:

Alice, Claire, Chris, Luther, K-mart, A young lady named Twyla, her friend Levi, a medic named Rebecca, an ex-cop Leon, a young man called Luke, a teenager called Kurt and his partner Blaine and Vincent Patrick Knight. It was this council that would make the decisions of where to go next. They accepted Vincent Patrick as he could be handy for the research and medical exams and also his powers would help protect them.

"I need to go to Central America. My partner Chance is there. He is like me and can help a lot." He says calmly, his mask of no emotions still in place.

"Why would we need more help when your knowledge is almost unbeatable?" Leon asks.

Vincent Patrick pushes his sunglasses to make sure they are in place.

"My friend and I did all the research together, It would be good to have someone who is like myself who understands the research. Also I will not help you and will go off on my own to get him. With my powers I can survive in this ravaged world much better than you." He states as fact.

In the end they cannot deny Vincent Patrick's logic and set sail for Central America, where there was another underground facility.

"How many of these facilities are there?" Alice asks out of curiosity.

"Hundreds. There was the one in Raccoon and you know of the one in the desert and the Tokyo facility. Well there are many in several countries across the world. America still has over 50 facilities in each city.

Alice just gaped at him.

"We need to shut these facilities down." She said turning to the council members.

"Why? What can they possibly do now?" Twyla asks looking at Alice.

"The Umbrella Corporation is responsible for what has happened and they still continue this research." Alice said looking at the council members.

Vincent Patrick just shakes his head.

"There are too many and we should not risk any more human life." He states calmly.

Some of the other council members nodded. Only Chris and Claire agreed with Alice.

Vincent Patrick looked at them, then sighed.

"However if you wish to try..." He left the sentence open.

Then he stood up "We are nearly there." He moved as fast as Wesker and the rest of the council followed him as fast as they could.

When they reached the deck of the Arcadia, they could not see him. Then Alice looked up and the others followed suit. There standing with his arms on the railings was Vincent Patrick staring toward the land. Then he jumped over the railing and flipped as he landed.

"I am going to the facility." He said his voice as cold and emotionless as normal.

Alice, Chris, Claire and Luthor stepped forwards. "We're coming to. You guys stay here and look after the ship please." The other council members nodded and had the ship stopped.

"Very well." Vincent Patrick replied and quickly set off to prepare the speedboat for them to depart.

They set off within the hour after packing some weapons and whatever else they might need for the journey.

Chris, Claire, Luthor and Alice had machine guns, handguns and knives. Vincent Patrick took a Beretta 92F Custom 'Samurai Edge 'and a Desert eagle from inside his coat. These were the only guns he would use.

They took a speed boat to the mainland. Once they reached the dock, they exited the boat and moved towards the street. Quietly they drew their weapons Alice, Claire and Chris followed Vincent Patrick.

They moved quickly and quietly through the ravaged city, every now and then coming across one of the infected. They put them down swiftly and quickly so that they could get to their destination and get back to the ship. They drew nearer to a cluster of high rise buildings in what would be the main part of the city. As they did they heard a deep, low growl.


	2. Chapter 2

Vincent Patrick, Alice, Claire, Chris and Luthor moved quickly towards a burnt out car. As they did they saw a T-virus mutant. Alice recognised it as a tyrant. It stood at 12 feet and was muscular. Its eyes were pure white fixed above a gaping hole where the nose used to be. Its lips had been removed and its teeth had been filed to sharp points. In its right hand was a large machine gun.

"I'll handle this thing" Chris Redfield started to move from behind the car as the tyrant turned towards them.

Alice, Claire and Luthor all shook their heads at Chris' statement. Vincent Patrick just shrugged and said coldly "I don't know where you get your confidence Chris."

Chris stepped out from behind the car. As he did Alice, Claire and Luthor joined him. All pointing their weapons at the huge monster that was growling at them. Just before they could fire however the tyrant pulled the trigger on its machine gun firing at the 4 humans. They quickly moved to find cover.

The tyrant stopped firing. When it stopped Vincent Patrick stepped out from behind his cover. With a roar the tyrant immediately focused on him and pulled the trigger firing dozens of bullets at the black leather clad man. Alice, Claire, Chris and Luthor peeked out from where they were taking cover behind several cars and pointing their handguns at the tyrant they began to fire. The tyrant ignored them as it sensed a bigger threat from Vincent Patrick.

Vincent Patrick dodged the bullets with inhuman speed. Moving from side to side he quickly approached the tyrant.

"Your future hinges upon this fight." He growled and kicked out with his right leg, kicking the machine gun out of the tyrants hand and breaking its fingers.

The tyrant roared in anger and swung with its fist. Vincent Patrick flipped backwards, landing out of the tyrants reach. Alice, Claire, Chris and Luthor ran out from behind their respective cover cars and kept firing at the now unarmed tyrant. The tyrant just ignored the bullets and moved into a very quick run for something of its size. It ran straight at the 4 humans. They quickly jumped out of its way. As they moved a large tentacle burst out of the tyrants arm. Vincent Patrick moved quickly out of the way as the tentacle swept towards him. He moved with a stunning show of acrobatics, flexing and speed until he ended up directly in front of the enraged beast. He put his left hand on its shoulder. He then thrust his right hand through the chest of the tyrant. His hand ripped through the beasts back in a shower of blood that painted the brickwork behind it. He pulled back his hand and released his grip of the monsters shoulder. It fell back and released one last growl before going still.

Alice, Claire, Chris and Luthor walked over and surveyed the body of the tyrant. "We should move on." Vincent Patrick coldly said looking at the body.

"I agree." Alice said looking at him closely.

With that Vincent Patrick turned to the door of the building that the tyrant had died in front of. He walked inside. As he did he drew his 92F 'custom' Samurai Edge and his Desert Eagle from the sling around his shoulders. The others followed him, replacing the clips in their own guns. Inside the building were 4 zombies. Vincent Patrick shot them cleanly through the head.

"This is just a shortcut." Vincent Patrick said as they moved through the building. "The real headquarters will not have zombies anywhere near it."

Alice just nodded as she had seen this with a few other Umbrella bases. They often had guards that would kill the zombies if they had enough men to spare. It reminded her of the Tokyo facility.

"So what was that thing?" Claire asked as they silently moved out the back of the building to an alleyway.

"It was an early tyrant. Created through use of the T-virus. Unlike Me it lost its humanity so that it could be controlled." Vincent Patrick stated matter-of-factly.

"You mean that thing was created." Chris stated angrily.

"Yes. It was a guard. It was created, and then released to protect the nearby facility." Vincent Patrick replied without emotion in his voice.

"Why would someone create such a monster?" Chris fumed angrily.

Vincent Patrick nodded and sighed audibly.

"What is it?" Alice asked at his sigh.

"His reaction is foolish. The creation was necessary. We have done much worse, my partner and I." Vincent Patrick replied coolly.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked as they continued to move through the alley putting down any zombies that they came across.

"Me and my partner have killed people for our research and created horrendous, vicious monsters. Ourselves included." Vincent Patrick stated calmly.

"But you know that you are better than that creature and you know that what you did was wrong." Alice said.

"Our research is not bad." Vincent Patrick defended. "It never was or is in any way a bad thing."

The 4 humans looked at the human looking tyrant in amazement at his statement.

"Forgive me. Me and Chance managed to rid ourselves of emotions as it interfered with our goals. So now I feel that I don't understand Chris' or your reactions to our research. Anger is not helpful. What's done is done and we can't change it. We can only fight to survive as man had always done so" Vincent Patrick stated coolly.

As he finished they moved out from the alley into a large square park surrounded by more tall buildings that made up the business section of the city.

"Here we are." Vincent Patrick moved towards the largest building directly in front.

Alice, Claire, Chris and Luthor followed quickly. As they walked into the lobby of the building all five of them stopped when they head the sounds of guns being cocked. As they looked around they saw about fifteen Umbrella soldiers. They raised their hands as a cold voice issued from behind them.

"Don't move or I will have my men shoot you on the spot or you can make a delicious meal for some of my creations."

The deep voice moved until they could make out a black shape in front of them. They could not see him properly but they could see his gun pointed directly at them.


	3. Chapter 3

"And which of our pets would you feed us to Chance?" Vincent Patrick smiled at the shadow in front of them.

The shadow stepped into the light to reveal a man dressed in black trousers, a black turtleneck and blazer. He too wore sunglasses.

"Vincent Patrick. My friend, it is good to see you made it here. What happened at the Arcadia? I heard that it was attacked." The man, Chance asked moving to his friend's side and gesturing for the soldiers to back away.

"First off, let me introduce you to some people." Vincent Patrick gestured to his companions.

"These are Luther West, Chris Redfield, Claire Redfield and Alice." Vincent Patrick indicated each person to his friend.

Chance nodded to each. His gaze focused on Alice for a few moments. He then looked toward Vincent Patrick and raised his eyebrows. Vincent Patrick nodded to him.

"Please. Come join me in the base. It is dangerous to tally in open spaces these days." Chance moved towards the centre of the lobby where on the floor the Umbrella Corporation logo was emblazoned.

Vincent Patrick moved quickly to stand by his friend. The 3 humans moved as well just a minute after.

With a clunk the Umbrella symbol began to descend into the floor taking the 2 tyrants and 3 humans down to the underground base.

"So what is the situation here at the moment?" Vincent Patrick asked his research partner.

"We have managed to avoid most of the infection due to the security measures that we deployed in the city." Chance stated calmly.

"That monster, you mean?" Chris asked angrily stepping closer to Chance.

"You encountered the Tyrant class b series. How was it? We don't have much combat data for it?" Chance asked eagerly looking at the humans.

"That thing almost killed us." Claire acidly responded.

"Unfortunately it was unable to stand up to the power of an Alpha class tyrant." Vincent Patrick nodded at Chance.

Both shared a smile at the power they had.  
"Yes, we suspected as much after the initial tests we ran. It could not hold up against me for more than a few minutes." Chance shared.

"However it was very effective against human combatants and even against the infected, it held out well. I commend you and your research." Vincent Patrick nodded.

"Hey, we designed it years ago. It just needed the right situation for creation to be allowed." Chance smiled.

Alice, Claire and Chris looked at each other wondering if trusting Vincent Patrick was a good idea, considering all that he seemed to have done. It was obvious to them that he was more interested in the results of the Umbrella Corporation's research.

The lift reached the bottom floor of the underground base. Chance led the way with Vincent Patrick at his right. Alice, Claire and Chris trailed after them. There were Umbrella security lining the sides of the corridor and Umbrella scientists rushing around and some discussing experiments in the corridors.

"This base hasn't changed much over the years." Vincent Patrick commented looking around.

"True. Our lab is almost exactly as we left it. I have begun some of the research that we didn't manage to get around to. It has been going all that well but I might get somewhere now that you are here to help." Chance smiled widely. Vincent Patrick grinned as well.

Alice, Claire and Chris noticed that his smile was much like Vincent Patrick's. It was cold and unfeeling. The smile unnerved them. It was like looking at a creature that wanted to bite and devour anything in its path.

"Wait. Are you staying here? The plan was that we would go back to the Arcadia. And there is no way you are continuing your horrible research." Alice said angrily looking between the two men.

"First, we will go back to Arcadia, but first there are things that must be done. Second, our research will help save a lot of lives. Our research many years ago was what to do if there was an outbreak. Now some of the things we will do will look inhumane, but we must do it." Vincent Patrick practically growled at them while Chance nodded in agreement.

"While we gather our research data, we will show to some rooms where you may rest." Chance said and nodded to one of the guards who gestured for the 3 humans to follow.

Vincent Patrick walked off with Chance to one of the nearer labs while Alice, Claire and Chris followed the Umbrella guard to the living quarters. Without any words spoken the guard left.

"Is it me or does none of this feel right?" Chris asked the 2 women.

 

In the Lab Vincent Patrick and Chance opened a communication hologram with another Umbrella base.

"Everything is proceeding as planned sir." Vincent Patrick spoke clearly.

"Good. Then proceed with the tests. Record all the data and continue with your assignment with the humans."

"Yes, Chairman Wesker." Both Chance and Vincent Patrick bowed to the hologram of their boss.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two days since the group had arrived at the underground Umbrella research facility and Luther, Alice, Claire and Chris had not seen either Vincent Patrick or his friend, Chance.

They had however heard some of the discussions held by the scientists in the hallways. What they had learnt was that Vincent Patrick and Chance were working on a top secret project. One in which they required human 'volunteers' and large amounts of infected people. The results of said tests were supposed to be inhuman monsters that would destroy anything in their path. There was also talk of large reptilian creatures that had been dubbed 'Hunters'. The discussion the four had eavesdropped on was about how the Hunters had managed to bring down a Tyrant Beta class in a few minutes. However when the Tyrant Alpha Class had fought the creatures, they had been exterminated once again proving that the Tyrant Alpha's were by far the most powerful creatures that had been created.

"This is getting bad. We can't stay here any longer. Next thing we know they are going to start using us for these sick little tests." Chris fumed to his compatriots as they rested (or were locked in) in their living area.

"I agree. We should try and get out of here. And soon." Luther agreed.

Claire also nodded in agreement. As one the three turned to look at Alice.

"I don't know if we should. If we stay we can learn about what they are planning and stop them before they make this planet worse than it already is." Alice stated in a manner befitting a soldier.

Claire, Chris and Luther pondered Alice's suggestion before agreeing that Alice did indeed have a point and that they should stay and try to put a stop to things.

"But how? We can't even get out of this room." Chris asked sitting forwards on his seat.

Alice pointed up towards the ceiling. The other three looked up and saw a ventilation shaft.

"Surely it would be protected. I mean this is Umbrella after all." Claire said.

"It's not. I checked the other day. There is no security system up there." Alice stated calmly.

So the three planned how they would get out and what they would do once they were out of the room.

"One thing we NEED to do is to get the information and make sure it and this facility is destroyed." Alice said. "We don't want any other Umbrella labs getting a hold of it."

"We also need to get rid of those two Tyrant/Scientists. They are far too dangerous to let them live." Chris angrily stated as he remembered some of the things Vincent Patrick had said.

"I agree. Those we have to do." Luther and Claire nodded.

"Chairman Weser. The Hunters have been completed. As have the upgraded Cerberus and Lickers. The tests have been positive. All the subjects have killed to the highest level with the exception of the Tyrant Alpha's which still remain superior." Chance gave his report to the hologram of the Head of the Umbrella Corporation.

"Good. And what of the humans with you?" Chairman Wesker asked in his cool and emotionless voice.

"From the cameras and bugs we placed in their rooms, we know that they are getting suspicious of what we are doing and they are planning on breaking out of their room and getting any information they can before destroying this base." Vincent Patrick said stepping out from the shadows behind his partner.

"We have plans to lead them to the training room and pitting some of the new creatures against experienced veterans so that we can get even more combat data on them." Chance expressed in an interested voice.

Chairman Wesker considered briefly before looking at his two loyal workers.

"You may proceed. Just get me a sample of Project Alice's blood. Then after you have finished, release the projects into the city. Then set the self-destruct system and abandon the facility. Ship as many of the UBCS and scientists to Rockfort Island as you can. Then after you have finished meet up with them and I will rendezvous with you there. Send word to me when you are nearing completion of your assignment."

Both Tyrant/Scientists saluted to their boss and added a "Yes Sir" before shutting of the communication.

"It's time to have fun with our guests." Chance grinned looking forward to what they were about to do.

"Yes. So let's set everything up." Vincent Patrick smiled coldly.

"THIS IS A BIOHAZRD ALERT! EXTERNAL BIOHAZRD INFILTRATION! ALL PERSONNEL ARE TO ABANDON THE FACILITY! SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE WILL ACTIVATE IN 25 MINUTES! REPEAT: EXTERNAL BIOHAZRAD DETECTED! ALL PERSONNEL ARE TO ABANDON THE FACILITY!

"What the hell is going on here?" Chris shouted as the warning was repeated over a communication system.

"Something has gotten into this facility from the outside. We need to get out of here. And quickly, the self-destruct will activate in a few minutes and then god knows how long afterwards until it goes off." Alice said moving to the door.

However when she tried to open it the door would not move. Frowning Alice tried to open the door again, but it would not move.

"This door should open in the event of a biohazard. I guess there must be some big trouble if the system isn't working properly." Alice guessed before turning to the others and pointing up toward the ventilation duct.

Claire, Chris and Luther nodded and managed to knock the grate off before jumping up and grabbing the edge before pulling themselves in. With one last look to make sure that they had not forgotten anything, Alice jumped up and pulled herself through.

The 4 began the shuffle along the duct. As they moved along they could hear the moans of the infected. Looking through one of the grates, Alice could see that the hallway was filling with the undead people. She could also see that some of the umbrella employees had not been so lucky. There were some scientist, cleaners and shockingly normal civilians who had been captured by Umbrella. The few that were there were fighting as best they could but it was no good as the amount of undead began to overwhelm them. Alice turned her head as what once might have been a handsome man in his twenties, but was now a shrivelled and bullet ridden corpse managed to grab hold of a one of the male scientists and began to chew at the man's face and neck while groups of undead grabbed the other people and started to chew, the blood spurted from arteries and painted the walls, zombies and the victims in a pool of dark red.

Alice gagged slightly and moved a little faster so she would not have to watch.

They noticed that several areas within the ducts were sealed. Their thoughts were that this was in case a biohazard leaked in a lab and this could prevent the spread of an infection.

"THE SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE WILL ACTIVATE IN 10 MINUTES!" The computerised voice spoke suddenly startling the four remaining humans.

"Over there. I see a light. That could be our way out of here." Chris who had taken point said pointing to the grill with light pouring through it.

Chris crawled over to it.

"I can see vehicles. This is definitely our way out." He shouted.

The others agreed and managed to get down out of the duct with very little problem.

"Excellent. We should probably forget trying to get that information and those two monsters. Let's just get out of here." Luther said and started to move towards one of the vehicles.

BANG! At the sound the four looked up to see a metal shutter slam across the duct that they had come from. They heard similar sounds come from other areas in the room.

"What's going on?" Claire asked as they all pulled out their guns and stood back to back so that could cover each other.

"A little test. And you will be in for the fight of your lives." Vincent Patrick's laughing voice echoed around the room. The heard Chance laughing in the background.

"What test?" Chris shouted angrily at the cameras that were now visible.

"Turn Around." Chance's voice echoed through the sound system.

The four turned around and were confronted with groups of enhanced zombies, enhanced lickers, enhanced Cerberus and a variety of different types of hunters.

"Let the Experiment begin…" Both Vincent Patrick's and Chance's voices sounded and behind their voices they heard another.

"You've really become quite an inconvenience for me." Albert Wesker's voice sounded behind the two tyrants.


	5. Chapter 5

The four humans separated into two teams. Chris with Claire and Alice with Luther, Chris and Claire moved to the right while Alice and Luther went left to force the infected creatures to spread themselves out and to reduce the chance of the group being swarmed if they stayed together. They kept parallel to each other so that they could provide support to the other team as they moved through the testing facility. As they moved Alice noted that the testing ground was made to look exactly like Raccoon City.

"Keep going straight on." She shouted as she came across a facsimile of the hospital she had stayed at after escaping the mansion.

"How do you know?" Claire shouted back as she shot an enhanced zombie when it came close to her.

"This testing ground is made to look like Raccoon City. I was there when the first outbreak occurred." Alice replied as she shot two of the lickers that approached Luther.

"Clever girl." Vincent Patrick Knight's voice came through the speakers. "This should make it more interesting then, if you know where to go. But what should you expect before reaching the end of this facility and what if you are wrong and are leading your friends to their deaths." He laughed as he finished.

"You're the one that betrayed his friends you freak." Chris shouted to one of the camera's on the ceiling.

"You are incorrect." Vincent Patrick replied.

"What are you talking about?" Luther also shouted as a group of Zombies got to close.

At that moment a hunter jumped off of a nearby roof and forced Alice and Luther to jump away from each other. As the hunted hit the floor it swiped out with its claws and just captured Luther's arm as he jumped, making a small graze on his arm.

Alice shot the hunter in the head point blank with her shotgun.

"I was never your friend. It was my mission to bring you here. I befriended you with the intention of destroying you as Chairman Wesker asked of me and Chance. And be wary of your friend. These advanced hunters carry a very powerful virus and that little scratch just might change your luck." Vincent Patrick laughed and in the background they could hear Chance and Chairman Wesker laughing as well.

Alice quickly moved over to Luther and inspected his arm while Claire and Chris tried to cover them.

"It looks all right, but we have to move, there may be some of the antidote in this facility somewhere." Alice spoke rapidly and the other three nodded and continued to move.

They made quick process but the four humans were worried as they were fast running out of ammo and there were still a large amount of infected creatures around. The creatures had continued to pursue the four humans but some creatures had also stopped chasing and this unnerved the group as they did not know where the creatures had disappeared to.

"We should over there." Alice pointed to a church. "We need to rest for a few minutes."

Luther, Claire and Chris nodded in agreement and movie quickly they ran to the doors and opened them quickly rushing inside.

The remaining 7 enhance zombies, 3 hunters and 2 lickers pounded against the door, but they were unable to break through the heavy wood doors.

"We should be safe here for a while." Alice said and they all slumped to the ground in exhaustion.

"We should check our ammo." Chris said as he pulled out the few remaining clips he had.

After a quick calculation they realised that they should have enough for the zombies as they only required bullet to the brain, but they were unsure whether the ammo would go as far as to kill the harder lickers and hunters. Not to mention what other creatures may be out there that they had not yet seen.

Alice refilled her shotgun with some of her remaining coins.

They stayed there for half an hour to get the rest that they so needed. It was during this time that Luther started to notice a stinging sensation from the small graze made by the hunter. Quickly lifting the sleeve of his t-shirt he saw around the graze a large black bruise that grew even as he looked at it. Alice, Claire and Chris looked over when he moved and observed the increasing bruise.

"What's happening to me?" Luther asked, fear sounding in his voice for the first time since they all had met.

"I don't know. It might be nothing." Alice tried to reassure him.

"That is not nothing, it is as I said, that hunter was infected with a very powerful virus and that in turn means the strength of the virus is increased. Your friend is already a liability and it would be far better for you to kill him now, rather than waiting for him to succumb to it and attack you." Vincent Patrick's voice echoed around the church.

"Let us out of here you psycho!" Chris screamed furiously.

Vincent Patrick laughed. "I will if you can make it to this control room, but that is highly unlikely. Have fun with our new pets."

"We should get to the control room then, it might be our only way out of here. If we find that room then we can use the computer system to find a proper exit." Chris said starting to get excited.

"If we find the control room we could even locate where they might have some of the antivirus." Alice said also brightening up at the thought.

"Didn't he say something about new pets though?" Claire asked and the group fell silent wondering what new pets the psychotic (A/N: Awesome is what I think) Umbrella Corporation had made now.

Their question was answered when they heard the very familiar sound of metal scraping along pavement.

Alice jumped to her feet and looked out the window. What she saw scared her more than anything.

"Guys we are in serious trouble…" She gasped.


	6. Chapter 6

Before Chris, Claire or Luther could move to the window to see what it was that had scared Alice so much, a giant axe smashed through the thick wooden door as if it were made of paper. They quickly jumped up and tried to move as splinters the size of a human arm flew towards them. However due to the scratch on his arm, Luther's reaction speed was greatly diminished and a piece of the door embedded itself in his right leg.

He screamed in pain and the 3 remaining humans quickly moved over to him.

"Pull it out." He gasped as they looked at it as quickly as they could.

"We shouldn't. It will bleed more if we do." Chris stated as he looked towards the hole that used to be the church door.

"If we don't then it could slow us down. We'll pull it out and make a tourniquet." Alice said and ripped a piece of fabric from her shirt and also pulling of a belt from her trousers.

"We have to do this quickly." Claire said and the others nodded.

"Hold him while I pull this out." Alice motioned from Claire to Luther.

Claire nodded and moved over to Luther, bracing him against the wall.

"Here we go." Alice said as she grasped the meter long piece of wood and swiftly pulled it out of Luther's leg.

Luther screamed in pain as the wood tore through the muscle and veins. He bucked against Claire, but she was able to hold him against the wall as he tried to break free.

Alice quickly wrapped the wound with the piece of fabric she had ripped from her top, and she fastened the belt above the wound to slow down the bleeding.

"We gotta move." Chris shouted as he ran back to them.

As he did, 3 more axes smashed into, and through the wall. The front of the church was now almost completely gone and gave all of them a perfect view of exactly what was in store for them.

There in the road in front of the church were 7, 9 foot, axe wielding Executors.

"Oh hell…" Luther groaned as he saw the mutated beasts. "We couldn't even deal well with one, let alone 7."

"There's a back way out of here. Come on." Alice said as she helped Luther to stand with Claire's help.

They made their way past the altar, and through a door that lead to the back. They could hear the thundering boot steps of the Executors coming from behind them.

"We should be alright, they can't move all that fast." Claire said as she remembered the one they had fought in the prison.

As it was those felt like famous last words as Chris' voice shouted out: "DOWN!" Claire was tackled to the ground by Chris. As she had been helping Alice carry Luther at the time, the other two were brought down as well. Which was fortunate as barely a second later, a giant blood covered axe swung over them, missing them by mere centimetres and smashed into the wall on their left, showering them with brick and dried cement.

As they looked up they saw the Executor preparing to pull its axe out of the wall it had impacted in, and behind it they could see the 6 other Executors. They were lucky that the hall was so narrow that the Executors had to form a line, thus leaving them at a disadvantage.

"MOVE!" Chris shouted and they quickly jumped up.

Chris helping to pull Luther to his feet, before turning to face the Executor with his handgun drawn, he aimed at the head and pulled the trigger as they started to run as fast as they could, what with Luther's limp slowing them down.

Behind them they heard the Executor drag its axe out of the wall.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Luther gasped as they turned several corners at Alice's instruction.

After several minutes the four slowed down as they could no longer hear the Executors and Luther was gasping in agony and slowing down as he tried to grab hold of both his leg and the scratch.

"We should rest." Alice stated as calmly as she could.

"No way, we need to keep moving." Chris said his military training kicking in telling him to keep moving until he reached a safer location.

"We can't, let's just rest for five minutes, Claire and Luther need it and so do we." Alice argued.

"We haven't heard those things in quite a while so we should be able to rest a little. Please Chris, I'm worried about Luther. He doesn't have the strength to continue." Claire pleaded with her brother.

"Okay…5 minutes, but that is all. We can't stay here for too long. We need to get to that control room and find some antivirus and a way out of this hell." Chris gave in reluctantly.

As they rested Alice and Claire checked Luther's wounds, his leg was still bleeding; however it had slowed down a bit. What worried them the most was the Hunter's scratch on Luther's arm. The bruise that surrounded the bite had grown by at least an inch and the veins leading away from the scratch were turning yellow and the further away from the scratch, the veins were completely black. As they bandaged what they could, they saw the flesh of his arm move as if there were tentacles writhing around beneath the surface of his skin.

It reminded Alice of Matt, when they were at the mansion and his infection had started.

Claire and Alice looked at each other fearfully. Luther and Chris noticed the looks.

"It's bad, isn't it?" Luther asked as the two women finished with his arm.

"Don't be silly. You'll be fine." Alice said trying to sound positive.

But Luther saw the sadness in her smile.

"It's too late, you know it and I know it. Just do me one favour." At this Claire nodded. "Kill me before I come back. I will help you until it gets me. But I want you to finish me so I don't hurt anyone else."

Alice looked to Claire and Chris, but the pair looked as upset as she herself felt.

"I promise." She vowed and smiled her eyes becoming wet with tears.

"We promise too." Chris said and Claire nodded as they too smiled sadly at Luther.

All four knew that they would never reach the antivirus in time.

"Ahhh…how very sweet of you, that is a promise I know you will keep, if you can that is." Vincent Patrick Knight's amused voice echoed through the speakers, behind his voice they could hear Chance laughing darkly.

"What do you want now, you sick freak?" Chris shouted angrily.

Vincent Patrick laughed again. "Nothing, I am already getting it. You humans are so predictable."

"'You humans', so what, you don't consider yourself human now? Then what do you think are other than a psycho?" Again Chris shouted out.

"I haven't considered myself human for years now. If anything, Chance, Myself and Chairman Wesker are GODS of the new world." Vincent Patrick laughed coldly, amused at their reactions.

"You're no god. You're just another fucked up Umbrella scientist." Luther groaned.

"Oooohh…Ouch…That really hurt my feelings." Vincent Patrick's sarcastic voice floated towards them.

Suddenly Alice got the feeling that something majorly bad was about to happen.

"If we are not gods then would we be able to do this…"

Alice shouted out a warning just as the walls to the room shook.

They looked around quickly as they heard metal hitting the walls.

Luther stumbled to his feet and looked out one of the windows. Outside the window were two of the Executors. They raised their axes, and swung them into the walls again, this time one of the axes broke through, narrowly missing Claire as she jumped away.

"We need to go." Chris shouted and they started to hurry along the corridor.

"There, I see the back door." Alice shouted as they all sprinted, or staggered in Luther's case towards the door that lead out from the church.

As they were getting closer, they heard laughter coming from outside.

Just as they reached the door, it exploded inward, as the hulking form of another Executor smashed to doorway apart.

"Jump through the window." A little voice suggested in their heads as they turned back the way they came to see three of the Executors.

They looked at each other, nodded and then jumped through the stained glass windows, leaving the 4 Executors in the church.

They stood up and looked around them.

"Hello, little playthings…" There stood in front of them was Chance, in his black turtleneck jumper and black jacket.

Also surrounding them were the 3 Executors they had forgotten to account for.

Their arms held their axes at the ready. However they did not attack.

From behind them, the four humans heard crunching as the 4 executors that had made it into the church crushed their way out and started towards them.

They braced themselves for attack:  
"Halt." Chance's cold voice carried within it an authority that made the 4 humans want to stop what they were doing.

They then looked on in surprise when the 4 Executors stopped moving towards them.

"Form a circle around them." Chance's voice again commanded. And again the four humans were surprised when the creatures obeyed.

"This is why we are gods." Vincent Patrick's voice came from behind them.

They looked at what remained of the church.

"We can control any of the infected, and we can even control you." He said his shark like smile flashing his bright white teeth.

 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alice demanded.  
"That little voice at the back of your head that told you to jump out of the window to escape, well that was us." Chance displayed a similar shark like smile; his teeth almost appeared to be pointed.

"Then all of this was a game. You just used us as guinea pigs." Chris stated furiously, his hands balling into fists at his side.

"Of course it was. This entire thing has been about data collection. And now we have most of what we need. We are going to leave you to decide what your future is going to be. Survive and you live. Die and well…You become ours." Chance started to turn when Luther jumped at the man.

In a blur of movement, Luther was slammed to the floor by Chance.

"Fool, what did you hope to gain by attacking me?" Chance hissed.

Luther groaned: "I was hoping to take you with me." And so saying he released the grenade that he had grabbed and unpinned as he jumped at the tyrant.

Chance's only response was to smile as he grabbed a hold of the grenade.

He then let it explode.

"Luther!" Alice, Chris and Claire shouted as the two were engulfed in flame, and a small shockwave was released from the grenade.

They quickly looked at Vincent Patrick who was smiling. It worried them, why was he still smiling when he had lost his friend?

"Hahahaha, now that was fun." Chance's voice brought their attention to the tyrant.

His face was covered in blood; his flesh burnt away revealing the muscles and in some places the skull of his head. But even as they watched they saw the pale pink flesh forming over what should have been mortal wound.

"Wh…But how?" Alice gasped, while Claire and Chris looked on in shock at the supposed dead man.

"Rapid healing factors and our bodies and organs are much harder than you pathetic humans." Vincent Patrick answered their stuttered questions.

"What about Luther?" Claire asked trying not to look at their fallen comrade.

"He's still alive, barely." Chance answered. "If you don't finish him off then the infection from the Hunter most certainly will."

"Shall we leave, my friend?" Vincent Patrick asked, moving to stand next to Chance.

"Yes." Chance turned around and started to walk away with Vincent Patrick at his side.

"Play nicely now children." The two Alpha Tyrants called over their shoulders.

The Executors also started to move away. The 7 heading in different directions.

Alice, Chris and Claire rushed over to Luther who lay gasping slightly.

"Why did you do it?" Alice asked gently grabbing Luther's slightly burnt hand.

"I figured I was going to die anyway so I might as well give you guys the best chance I could. Take one of them down and grab this." Luther held up a small computer console.

Chris grabbed it and pressed one of the keys.

"Hey, it was on a sleep mode. We can access anything in the facility now. Chris let out a little cheer.

"Hang on Luther. We can get you the antivirus and get out of here. All of us, together." Alice and Claire begged the man.

"It's too late for me now. Just save yourselves and get those crazy bastards, and stop them from doing this to others." He choked out as the last of his breath started leaving his body.

"R-rem-em-ber yo-ur – pr-o-mi-se." he choked on his blood as he died. His glassy eyes staring at them.

"Sorry Luther." Alice whispered as she pulled her gun.

All three stood up and took a step away from Luther's still warm body.

Aiming her gun at his head, Alice looked away as she pulled the trigger. However all three heard the bullet drive into and out the side of Luther's brain. Chris standing on the over side was splattered with Luther's blood as the bullet exited.

Alice and Claire had tears leaking out the corners of their eyes, while Chris saluted their fallen comrade.

After a brief minute; Chris spoke again: "Come on. We should go; he wouldn't want us to die after his sacrifice to give us this computer."

Alice and Claire nodded and moved towards him to look at the computer.

Chris pulled up a map of their location, the map also showed the locations and details of all the creatures that were loose in the training floor.

They plotted a possible route that would lead to an exit that also contained Umbrella assault helicopters.

"We should plan a back-up route as well." Alice said, knowing that plans often had a way of not working out well.

"Good idea." Chris muttered and found an alternate route that would lead them past the labs.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"You were right Vincent; they did indeed go for the computer. Humans are so predictable and gullible. They actually believed we were leaving and that we wouldn't expect this." Chance said as the two sat themselves in the control room.

"Everything is going according to plan. Soon they will come straight towards us, and then we will kill them. They have nowhere to go after all even if they do survive." Vincent Patrick smiled at how simple it had been to get them to take the computer and put it to 'good' use.

"The soldiers took the Arcadia already?" Chance asked looking at the monitors.

"Oh yes and it was incredibly easy. Those that resisted were darted. They now await us at the Russian facility."

"Very good."

Both the Tyrants chuckled.

The trap they had set was working and now all they had to do was set up some diversions and lead the little humans like lambs to the wolves den.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Luther's body jerked. Then with a loud tearing noise the skin stretched, ripping apart as bloody muscles grew. His eyes snapped open to reveal that they were entirely blue. His lips tore as sharp fangs grew. On his chest tentacles burst out forming a protective armour over the fragile heart. His hands ripped apart in an explosion of blood, exposing the skeleton all the way up to the elbow, tentacles then formed over the skeleton before being absorbed into the skeletal remains. Sharp, skeletal scythes replaced the skeletal fingers.  
The legs also ripped apart, exposing the bleeding muscles, which then formed large pussy bulbous sacs that were filled with an advanced T-virus.

"Find the humans. Find them and kill them"  
The creature obeyed the voices of its masters.

Luther West no longer existed. It was now Deathstorm.


End file.
